


Vic's birthday Bonanza

by Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/pseuds/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth
Summary: Vics birthday is just round the corner. what will happen when lucas meets her family for the first time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing so I hope you enjoy my fanfiction. add me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth

It was the end of vics last shift before her birthday week off. She was very excited, for the first time in six months she was going to see her family in washington. At the start of the shift Vic had decided to walk to and from work, to ready herself for the week long food and alcohol binge to come. Her phone rang and she knew who it was straight away, she saved everyone with a different ringtone, so without looking at the caller ID she answered with a "Hey baby" her face lit up like a christmas tree when he, her boyfriend began speaking on the other end.

 

"Hey, I was wondering, would you want to, maybe have, dinner with me tonight." he exclaimed stutteringly  
Lucas had booked a table in their favourite restaurant, he knew it was her birthday in a few day from when he read her file before their first encounter at the team peer reviews

 

"I would love to, but"

 

"But its too soon in our relationship for that, i understand" He said with a frown forming on his face. Vic herself was a little sad at that remark

"No not that at all. I'm leaving for my parents house at six, i have a week off so i thought id go see them" Vic explained

"Oh, yoor spending your 30th birthday at your parents house, if id known i would have planned something different for the week, i took the week of to spend every waking moment with you" lucas quietly muttered back 

Vic retorted very quickly" 1 how do you know its my birthday and 2 why dont you come with me. I think it's about time my parents met you"

 

"Ok why not we are serious about each other, i'll be round at 5:30 we can take my new car you'll love it".

 

A few goodbyes and a tonnes of kisses later lucas hung up. Little to her knowledge Andy and Maya had walked in on her schmoozing on the phone, they decided not to say anything though, Vic would tell them in her own time. She arrived home just after 5pm and began packing her nice clothes, her comfy clothes were a no no around her political parents. Vic had just finished packing when Lucas rang the doorbell. she answered it and let him in. He sat in his usual position on the couch while Vic made the coffees, when she was finished the plonked herself right next to him to absorb his warmth, he never seemed to be cold. A little while later and they were fast asleep entwined in eachothers arms.

 

Lucas was the first one to wake when vics shift alarm went off on her phone, he notice the time and quietly woke vic up from her nap. 6:45pm they were late,very late she grabbed her luggage as quickas she could and told luke to hurry up,she had never been late to any family gathering before they would become worried. they drove just above the speed limit and luckily gained back half and hour. 

 

They arrived at her parents only 5 minutes behind schedual thanking god for lucas' excelent driving skills, they got out the car. He got the luggage and they went to the door hand in hand. Both of her parents stood there with open arms hugging them all at once, lucas nearly dropped the luggage and that would have been a disaster. Vics mother Lilian showed them to their lovely bedroom while her Father made some tea and biscuits.

After a whole week of parties and vic birthday now over it was finally time to head back to seattle but before then one last present was to be given, Lucas gave her the keys to the car and said happy birthday in the best way he knew how. she did not expect it but was very greatful as her car was nearly as old as his neice was. she drove in peace all the way back to seattle. Work would beging the next morning for both of them.

They both woke early the next morning to start their morning routine but this one was a bit different he was nervous, he couldn't look a vic, he had a shower started breakfast and called vic when it was done. They sat in there usual spots at the kitchen table before vic began to speak " what is it, i know you want to say something to me, i can tell your acting weird".

" This may seem silly to you but we basically live in each others apartments now anyway. what im trying to say is will you move in with me , we've been together for 7 months now and i just" before he could finish she'd jumped over the table and was kissing him ravenously 

" It's not silly, this past week i've been thinking about the same thing, i was going to ask you this morning aswell but before that can happen i need to tell my colleagues. HR already know and have approved it but they don't it would be strange if you brang me to work one day and they didn't know" she said calmly and he aknowledged every word said

" Ok i'll come to work with you today, well tell them over dinner it wont look too strange only retraining the cops today it wont look suspicious if im there" he replied

"Great idea ill cook everyones favourite"

only can't cook to save a life vic" he began moking her and she began moking back about station 23 it all stopped when the heat forming between them became to much and right there in the kitchen between the dishwasher and the dryer they had hot pasionate spicy love. yes they still had the spice in their relationship vic was too good at it for it to stop. 

Both were finished and ready for work ten minutes before they had to leave, they would be taking different cars her in her old car that he would take to the scrap yard after work and him in her new black range rover he brought her. Vic made Lucas come later than her because that would be weird. she began work straight away cleaning all the dirty hoses in the turnout room before the Seattle police department turned up for their recertification.   
9:00am came around quickly and everyone was there every now and again her and Lucas would sneak their special I love you wave for when they were on duty but that had to stop when Travis caught them. Only Andy knew they were waving buddies from the last recertification of PD. she met him during break to discuss how to do it, all was figured out in 5 mins at dinner they would sit next to each other at the end they would get up and explain everything to them and answer any of their questions. The rest of the day went smoothly.


	2. The dinner and aftermath

Time for dinner came around rapidly after SPD left, it was time to prepare the crews favourite meal. Teriyaki chicken with spicy rice noodles. It was the only meal she could cook from scratch properly as Travis’ special recipe was taught to every new recruit by him in the first week of training. She began by placing the chicken, she marinated overnight, in the oven as it would take the longest to cook. Lucas snuck up behind her a placed a kiss on her neck but little to his amazement she slapped him on the arm to tell him off and smash him back to reality. “Would you like any help” he asked her politely 

“err you can do the veg if you want, they need to be in nice even cubes but they can’t be too small or too big”. And so he began chopping the veg the way he thought she meant. A minute later Vic turned round to admire her boyfriend’s sexy bottom when she noticed he was cutting the veg all wrong. “Not like that” she huffed at him as she walked over to show him how it was supposed to be done. “Look let me show you” and so he did but he was only listening to her his eyes were fixed burning holes into her face. He started flirting but she ignored his advances now was not the time for him to be doing that. 

Half an hour later and dinner was done. Lucas was all good with the presentation but not the cooking, in a previous life he must have been a chef. Vic placed the food on the table and called everyone for dinner. Everyone from the station arrived very quickly as they knew what she was cooking, they all took their place Vic sitting next to Lucas. However throughout the course of dinner Vic’s nerves had increased tenfold. Lucas had noticed every time she became tenser and tried to soothe her by rubbing her leg and sending loving messages to her but nothing had helped. Everyone was pleased with how well dinner had been cooked and congratulated Vic for cooking for once. 

When everybody’s plates were empty Lucas stood up and told everyone he had an announcement. He coughed a little before extending his arm out for Vic hand. She began “actually we have announcement that you might not like very much” she looked up to Lucas and nodded 

“Well spit it out will you” Travis exclaimed 

“Me and Chief Ripley, Lucas, have been in a relationship for quite a few months now” she said with her eyes closed. When she opened them all of her crew mates mouths were wide open catching files except Gibson’s because he already knew. 

“WHAT” was shouted in unison Vic began to shy away but Lucas squeezed her hand and it all became better 

“This can’t be true I would have known, hell we all would have known. Vic you can’t keep any secrets hidden for us, your family”. Travis continued from the last interaction 

“I’m sorry I kept it from everyone especially you T but I just didn’t know how you guys would react and now I do” Vic answered back 

Andy put her questions across “wait does HR know, how long have you been together and are you guys serious” 

It was now Lucas’ time to have his say “we told HR a couple of months ago and they approved it. We have been seeing each other for just over 7 months now and yes this is a serious relationship that we both chose to pursue. Are there any other question?” 

The room stayed silent as silent as the Sahara desert. All questions had been answered to the best of their ability. Vic let out a big sigh, luckily only Lucas herd it, she didn’t even know she was holding it but began to relax straight after it. 

Lucas and Vic volunteered to clean up. It started off very well each of them had their own jobs, but then it happened Lucas started throwing soapy water in her direction as the washing up was done. She wasn’t very impressed by his childish actions but after some teasing she joined in soaking him from head to toe in what they call a water war when they are at home together. Lucas was so soaked you could see his toned abs through his white dress shirt, it turned her on. 

She began talking to herself “nit here not now” she kept repeating to herself but it wasn’t working her brain would cooperate with her. “I think we better go get changed we can sort this out later. Your clean shirts in the car right” she said walking up to him and running her hands over his front. He just nodded he could tell what was going on in her mind and he liked it so complied with her. 

They both snuck out the station to the new car he brought her and christened it with all their sexy whit. They both thought thank god for the tinted windows and the lovely chief’s parking space. “You should go home now or the work will never get done around here” first though they had to transfer all the belongings in Vic’s old car to the new one and swap keys. Vic and forgotten to tell him shed expect to see him at her place after the shift ended with all his stuff, so she messaged him ending it with a tonne of emoji kisses. 

Two hours later the shift had ended and everyone was going to the pub to celebrate warrens 200th rescue except Vic, she had plans with her amazingly sexy boyfriend and a bottle of bubbly at her place. Vic finally got to drive her knew car home and she loved it, such a smooth ride she thought to herself. Quicker than you can say boo to a goose she was home she had a key cut for Lucas and was going to hand it to him as a present. 

Lucas arrived not too long after her she helped him bring everything inside “we can unpack that later but for now we have champagne and this is for you” he was wondering why it was wrapped up like present even though he knew what it was. “Why is the key wrapped up for” he questioned 

“ well some little birdie told me it was your birthday tomorrow so here’s your early birthday present” she explained he opened the gift wrap looked at the key ring and kissed her passionately on the lips. It had a picture of them both taken at Vic’s parents’ house and a date, their anniversary written across the bottom 11/1/2018. with that and the bottle of champagne running through their veins sex was initiated between the two, he lifted her up and walked to the bedroom, once finished they fell asleep readying themselves for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas awoke early the next morning and just stared at his beautiful partner lying beside him. He continued this for half an hour and then decided to go do breakfast for the both of them. Bacon and eggs in some homemade bagels. Once finished he took Vic hers in bed but she wasn’t awake yet as her alarm hadn’t gone off so he ate his and proceeded to take his shower. Vic woke up 5 minutes later and smiled at the note he had left under the breakfast bagel. Come join me when you’re finished. Lucky for Vic he took long showers in the morning to cleanse himself for the hard day at work. 

She opened the shower door “hey” she began entwining her fingers in his hair a silent but distinctive “hi” came back as he turned around and kissed her intently on the lips. “You want to yanno” came next from Vic mouth as Lucas started caressing her lower body with his hands. They were both ready to have sex in the shower for the first time. The sex was so hot the steam became thicker and coated the glass. Vic then heard her phone going off from the bedroom and knew it was important, Travis never called this early. ” I have to get that I’m sorry darling” Vic said with a frown upon her face “its ok go I know Travis wouldn’t call unless it was urgent” he had now figured out everyone’s individual ringtones.   
Vic answered the call only to find out it wasn’t even that important, he wanted to know if she wanted a lift to work. An argument ensued between the two “Travis I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not going to work.” 

“Look all I’m trying to do is look out for you, He’s the chief!” Travis exclaimed with a slight hint of anger

“That doesn’t matter to me” Vic retorted

“It will do later on in your career when you can’t get a promotion as it would be seen a favouritism”

“I don’t care about any promotion, Lucas and I are happy and no one especially you is going to change my mind about it OK”. 

She slammed the phone down on the bedside table and tears began to form in her eyes. Lucas had overheard the whole conversation from the bathroom while he got dressed. He didn’t want to get lashed out at as well, but when she began to cry he opened the door and went over to comfort her “hey, hey everything will be ok” he said as he placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. 

“No it won’t. I’ve just had a row with my best friend because he thinks we are a bad idea” Vic replied

“He’s just worried for you that’s all. He’s more than a friend to you, he’s family all of them are, and they just need time”

“I know, I just don’t know what to do. What if this goes wrong and I have nobody to talk to because I pushed them all away” 

“I’m sure they will finally find something worse to worry about that this just seems so minor” Lucas calmly stated

“Yeah you’re right” she had finally calmed down enough for Lucas to loosen his grip. Then she noticed the time on the clock “oh shit I’m going to be late for work” she screamed

“Well I hope the boss won’t mind, no he definitely won’t I’ll explain” he declared kinkily but she was halfway out the door already. She jumped in her new car and drove to work without even paying attention to the road. 

Sullivan just glared through his office window when she walked in but didn’t say a word. She went to her locker got changed and started off her day by cleaning up the mess in the kitchen from breakfast. Just before she had finished Lucas walked through the door she waved at him to come over. He spoke first “you still have my dirty wet dress clothes in your car, I should really get them dry cleaned with my other dirty ones” he hadn’t noticed until after Vic left that he only had 1 shirt left from his week supply. They walked down to the car together only receiving a few dirty looks from the crew. Gibson noticed and shouted at everyone to get back to work and so they did. Once the shirt had been and rest of his work had been collected she helped him to his car and gave him a peck on the cheek before he drove away.

Vic walked back in and addressed the whole station “look I know this situation isn’t exactly ideal but as we said yesterday it is a consensual relationship. We have moved in together and can’t wait to start our live together as a team” 

“I don’t mind it’s your life and he is pretty hot” Maya exclaimed 

“I do not condone sleeping with a higher up but it’s your life” jack followed on 

“This is the worst thing you have done, EVER Vic I don’t know if I can forgive you” Travis put out there as he stormed off into the turn out room 

“I’m with Montgomery, how could you do this after everything you said to me about Gibson” and said angrily.

Ben walked over to her and gave her a cuddle and whispered “I know how hard this can be. just ignore those who don’t agree and they will get over it. That’s how it worked for me and Miranda”.

Dean just had nothing to say and followed to comfort Travis.

Vic felt relieved she still had some people she could call for support. She left Lucas a message asking what he wanted for dinner and went back to work. 

The alarm sounded for the aid car, this was going to be an awkward shift she thought. Montgomery and Vic were assigned together they had to drive to the other end of 19's patch 10 minutes away but it felt like half an hour. The whole way it was silent except for the messages Vic was receiving for her boyfriend.

Lucas: Is pizza ok I finish later than you I can pick it up on the way home. Xxx

Vic: yeah of course but no anchovies ok, they are disgusting things. 

Lucas: I’ll get it half and half then xxx 

Vic: I’m stuck in the aid car all day with Montgomery

Lucas: try to talk to him about it xxx

Vic: no I’m taking advice from warren he’s been through something similar

Lucas: ok I’ve got to go now another 3 meetings and I’m done, Love you xxxxx

They dealt with the old lady at the nursing home, dropped her off at the hospital and headed back to the station. Only one or two more calls came in for the station after that before it was time to swap with b shift. She offered to take Travis home so they could clear the air but he declined. 

She drove home with the volume up to max to drown all the thoughts out of her mind. When she got home she notice all the mess Lucas had left and wondered why she ever asked him to move in. she put all of his belongings in the correct place and waited for him to arrive home. She had completely forgot it was his birthday until a notification from his mother popped up on her phone. She changed into her sexy lingerie and waited for him to come home. Half past 8 he finally arrived and they settled down watching a movie on the TV whilst drinking the rest of the champagne from the previous night and eating the lovely pizza from his favourite pizzeria. Desert was delightful since sex whilst being drunk was amazing, they did it in everyplace they could think off, especially the shower. They landed in bed at quarter to eleven and fell asleep not much later.


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning Lucas received a phone call from head office, there was huge office fire, that couldn’t be contained. It had been burning for only 20 minutes but had engulfed over 5 floors and he was required at the scene. He got dressed. Not wanting to disturb Vic on her day off, he just gave her a peck on the cheek, wrote her a love note I have to go to work early. I know it’s your day off so here’s some money go spend it on yourself xxx love you Lucas.

Vic awoke a few hours later feeling for her man but he wasn’t there she opened her eyes and saw the note on his pillow with the 100 dollar bill and she understood. She read the note and messaged him. Thanks for the note I will definitely enjoy myself today you may even get a treat.

Vic then continued by messaging Maya if she would like to go shopping and she did. Just before lunch they met at the closest shopping mall. They went to taco bell for lunch, Vic did love a good old burrito and so did Maya on occasion. They sat down to eat when the real conversation started

“So why you and Lucas huh, I never thought that was your type?” Maya started

“I don’t really want to talk about this right now I was told to relax today and I can’t relax about that until Montgomery starts talking to me, ok” Vic stated and Maya nodded back in agreement

“What do you want to talk about then.” She replied

“How about we talk about that last episode of the good doctor” 

“Oh god I was so scared for them” Maya exclaimed with passion 

Thank god that worked Vic thought to herself. They started off with the good doctor but they ended up going through all of her favourite TV shows that she watches during the week. It took over an hour for her to finish rambling and to eat her lunch but once that was over it was time for shopping. They went in every shop in the whole mall, brought everything she wanted, went and had a massage in the spa and brought Lucas his little cheeky present for the money. 

Vic had overspent by a very large margin but that didn’t matter to her she was happy. It was time to go home. She took her phone out for the first time that day to see a bunch of messages from lucas 

Enjoy your day xxx

How’s it going xxx

I finished early ill meet you at home xxx

I’m getting worried now you never take this long to reply!

Vic where are you?

Vic called him: hey, hey I’m fine. She heard him starting to cry on the other end of the phone 

Me and Maya went shopping like you told me to. 

Lucas: I thought you had been abducted or something. He began to calm down as he heard her voice 

No I’m ok. We’re heading home now. I’ll see you in 15.

Lucas: ok

Sorry I worried you I totally forgot about my phone today, I was having so much fun. I’m getting in the car now so ill speak to you when I get in. I love you 

She drove home. When she walked through the door with all the bags on her arms she smelt dinner cooking “Hey” she said. He stopped what he was doing, turned around and ran over to hug his love. She dropped all of her bags and hugged him back kissing him on the lips not stopping till air was needed. She rubbed his shoulders “what’s for dinner then” she exclaimed while moving her arms down to his bottom Lucas pushed her arms away “Well it was going to be fish stew but we’ve got no fish so how does hunters chicken sound”

“Yum I love it and I love you” she said 

“Well it’s all done just plating now”

“Ok I’ll go take this to the bedroom and it better be ready when I come back” she blew a few kisses her way and took the bags. Once she reached the bedroom she rummaged through the bags finding his present and walked back in the dining room with it behind her back. 

“You know I said I would get you a present” she said while presenting the neatly wrapped gift

“Yes but you didn’t have to” he stood with a smile on his face, walked over to Vic placed a kiss on her check and forehead before taking the gift. He sat back down shaking the box in his hand thinking what it could be. He gestured for Vic to take her seat. Before he would open the lovely wrapped box dinner was to be eaten and they ate with free flowing conversations about his hectic day and her lovely day out with her friend. 

Lucas then proceeded to open the box, inside laid a pair off cufflinks with each of their birthstones encased in glass. He loved them, he leaned over the table and placed the aforementioned kiss on her lips. They would clean the mess up in the morning. Lucas said he wanted to see all the things Vic had brought that day and Vic suggested a fashion show. 

Lucas couldn’t even get past the first outfit before he was picking her up and having his wicked way with her. She didn’t mind, it kept him fit and she did love the feeling of him inside of her. They went at it a few times before the fashion show continued. Finally over Vic got dressed into her new favourite pair of silk pj’s and jumped into bed. They began reading the last chapter of ‘Of Mice and Men’ Vic’s favourite childhood book despite the sad ending. She was surprised to hear Lucas had never read it before, she thought it was a staple in all English classes obviously not back then but she didn’t mind It was a new thing they could do together in their relationship. 

It was still too early for them to go to bed when they finished reading the book, so decided to have a movie night with a couple of buckets of sweet butter popcorn and their favourite flicks. It started with the breakfast club on Vic’s behalf then firehouse dog from his. She was intrigued by his choice of movie but saved the questions for later so she could tease him about it.  
They sat awake all night talking about how to get the others from the station onside but knew not to push it, it would take time. Before they knew it Vic’s work alarm was going off.


	5. Chapter 5

Vic reluctantly got changed out of her pjs and they both took a shower together to save water. She readied herself for work slowly she wanted peace before all hell broke loose. When she entered the station Travis did everything he could to not see or speak to Vic. He even volunteered to clean the toilets which was a first for him. Andy was still pretty angry as well but now understood more, which was confusing at first but then Maya had said she had a word with Andy and put her in her place after all of the conversations yesterday. 

By the time lunch came around Andy was fine with her again. She had to share the news with him however, before she had a chance to call him he was walking through the front door. She gave him the look of what are you doing here and he ushered her over.

“Look I just have to talk to Sullivan, but as I’ve seen you what do you want for dinner”

“Ok, I was just going to call you me and Andy are good now it’s just Travis being a jerk” she huffed angrily. Just at that moment Travis walked past the two of them, giving Lucas the dirtiest look. 

“Sullivan will have to wait, I can’t have my fire fighters acting like this towards me when were at work” Lucas said with fire beginning to burn in his chest

“Don’t do anything stupid please Luke, I couldn’t have you get suspended coz you punched the guy or something” she said trying to lighten the tone of the conversation

“I won’t don’t worry.” Lucas replied

He began walking over to Montgomery asking him for a work in private. Travis could deny his chiefs orders so followed him past Vic to Sullivan’s office. Lucas ordered Sullivan out telling him to go have lunch with the team for once and to take Vic with him.

They sat in the chair in front of the and began to talk “I can’t have you going around during work hours doing what you just did, do you understand.” Travis just nodded   
“At work you have to be professional in your own time you can do whatever you like” 

Travis then began to open up a little “I’m sorry for that sir, it’s just Vic hid this from me for over half a year”

“I understand that but she needs you, if we don’t work out shell need you. You’re the only one that can get through to her, keep her sane” Travis had a little chuckle at the last statement.

“I don’t know if I can forgive her Ripley”

“Just talk to her ok. This isn’t going to change anytime soon” Lucas exclaimed and with that the conversation was over he was ready to leave when Lucas said “can you send Sullivan down for me” and he nodded back yes.

Travis walked up the steps over to Sullivan first and he then walked away to do his paperwork from last shift. He was later joined by Vic, who had to finish her half, there was an awkward silence and first but as time went on words were spoken between the two “hey Vic, I’m sorry for the way I reacted, I was just so shocked I felt betrayed. Every time I asked you for drinks or to go out and you said no because you had family business you were with him and none of us knew but Gibson. of all the people you could have chosen you told him!”

“Trav it wasn’t like that at all. That week off I had I was actually at my parents. I took Lucas to see them over my birthday, so that was no lie. Gibson only found out when I asked him for advice and there was a caller id issue. I really wanted to tell you, I just couldn’t until HR knew and we were both ready for it”

He began to calm down and so did she. He understood now, they were trying to look after everyone’s interests not just their own. They engaged in a hug and everything was now ok between the two. “We better get back to work” they said in unison. Giggling very loudly they got back to work. Walking arm in arm they went back down stairs to help clean the trucks and re fill the o2 tanks, surprising every one of 19 team members.

“we made up” they announced loudly even Sullivan and Ripley heard from the office and walked out to see what the commotion was only to find a group hugging session occurring in front of them. Vic ushered for Luke and sully to join but they shook their heads no.

Today might not be so bad she thought. She messaged Luke thanks for not hurting him   
  
Lucas: well I couldn’t have my girlfriend in that state all day

Vic: well no grumpy me isn’t pleasant I must say

Lucas: I know I hate it ;)

Vic: no need to cook for me tonight I’m going to hang with my crew tonight I need to get back to my normal self, I need to balance work with my relationship and friendships.

Lucas: yep I’ll see you when you get in if I’m still up.

With that everything was good in Vic’s life it was finally getting back to normal. The whole team went to Joes after work drunk a whole bunch that everyone staggered to the closest house, which just happened to be Vic’s, to crash for the night. Luckily Lucas was already asleep, or so Vic thought, when they all arrived. 

They had a few more drinks played a couple of silly game and just fell asleep on the sofa and on the living room floor. Much to Lucas’ chagrin when he woke up the next morning without Vic by his side.

He went to make himself a coffee and sit in the living room however, everyone was asleep there. He nearly tripped over Vic and Travis, whilst getting to the only space left on the couch. He thought he would be the annoying one. He turned the TV on and put on the news at full volume waking everyone up. Payback would happen very soon and Vic had the perfect solution.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little shorter but it has a lot of dialogue. I hope you enjoy it.

Everyone woke from Lucas’ awakening with angry hung-over faces. “Seriously chief” the group shrieked. “How would you like that if I did it to you” Vic continued with her disappointed face on, he knew this wouldn’t be good. Getting on her bad side would be the worst mistake his made so far in their relationship. “I’m not having this conversation now. I can’t have a whole station late for work and not care because you’re my girlfriend, it’s unethical.” She understood a little but was still angry with him.

Vic went the bathroom and readied herself for work while the others had a cup of coffee. They all walked to the station together as the family unit they are. Joking all the way to the station about what they had been doing lately. Vic then let slip that her and Lucas had just been watching tonnes of movies, “you’d never guess what his favourite movie is” they all started guessing “Shaw shank”, “star trek” , “die hard” , “the 007 films”

“No no no and no, it’s firehouse dog” Vic said, they all began to laugh hysterically

“Seriously Vic firehouse dog of all the grown up films there are he chose a kids one” Maya stated

“Yeah seriously, don’t say anything though I should be telling you that” she replied, they just rounded the corner to the station so conversation ceased so they could neaten themselves up. They walked in, Vic went to make breakfast whilst the others got ready. 

Their assignments for the day were posted on the bulletin board, Sullivan had been going through a bad patch so that’s how things were at the moment at the station. No one wanted to tell head office unless something bad happened and he couldn’t lead which was hard for Vic but she got through it, she had to.

The first call out happened just after mid-day. An arsonist that had started only small fires previously had set fire to a furniture store in a shopping mall. 19 was the first to attend the scene closely followed by 88 and the chief, last to arrive was 23, Vic noted the time difference in her phone for later.

Chief Ripley set out the orders for everyone. 88 recovery team, 23 containment and 19 evacuation. No one from 19 was happy they were basically crossing guards ushering everyone out the building. 

“Vic go speak to your man this isn’t fair we were first here, hell listen to you” the team moaned 

“Ok fine” she huffed and walked over 

“Evacuation huh, what you trying to do to us 23 was 15 minutes behind us “she said looking at her phone “we should be doing containment and you know it”

“It’s not up for discussion Hughes, go do as instructed” he replied gesturing for her to leave

“Swap us or I’ll tell everyone your dirtiest secrets that I know, may include your film collection” she giggled back he shot her his look “you wouldn’t dare”

“Try me.” “Hey you from 23 want to know what the chief’s fave film is” she shouted whilst standing next to him

“I’m not changing my mind Hughes so stop it or I’ll pull you up for insubordination” Ripley exclaimed while trying to be professional

“Go ahead, you’re my top boss and boyfriend how would that work in your favour” she whispered in his ear 

Vic was slightly turning him on actually so before he got a full hard on he put his hands up in defeat. Over the radio he announced “23 swap with 19” 

“Yes” Vic first bumped the air in victory, Lucas shook his head a giggled a little at the situation. 19 came running up swapped quickly with 23 and got back to work. Round one to me Vic thought to herself but she still wasn’t finished.

“Fires nearly out chief” Andy said “but maybe we need a dog to search the place” she continued “maybe he could be our new mascot.”

“What like the one from fire house dog” the guy from 23 asked 

“Exactly like that one” Maya said 

“Ever watched that movie chief” Vic and Travis said hinting at him every fire fighter at the scene was now waiting intently for his reply 

“Come on Hughes you know I have this is not fair or professional”

“It’s your favourite right” dean interjected. You could hear all the other crew begin to laugh from the other side of the mall.

“You told them, great thanks for that” Lucas said with anger coming up

“Next time don’t wake us up it’s that simple” Vic explained Lucas just huffed, handed the scene over to Sullivan and left. He won’t be doing that anytime soon. 19 secured the scene and Okayed it for everyone to return to work.   
By the time they returned to the station the rumour had been spread to all the stations in Seattle. He would never live that down thanks to them and they enjoyed that feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was kind of sad but I hope you like it

Just before the end of shift the phone in Sullivan’s office rang, it was head office an inspection was to be done at 19 by battalion chief Frankel the next time A shift was on. He called for everyone to line up immediately. He wasn’t too pleased “that thing you pulled with the chief today was and still is unacceptable” all of their faces dropped knowing that he was now in a mood with that as well. 

“Sorry sir it was my fault. I should have kept my personal life personal” Vic ashamedly replied

“Well thanks to you Hughes we have an inspection from head office next shift so everyone better sort themselves out NOW.” He shouted

At that moment Lucas walked in angry faced and slightly drunk. He was going to talk to Vic but when he heard his friend shouting he went that way instead. He comforted his friend sully and opened the stash of liquor he had poured them both a glass. Lucas ended up drinking both and it seemed the conversation was now about him. He had nearly fallen asleep on the couch when sully went to get Vic “I think you should take him home he’s quite a bit drunk” 

“Yes sir” she said in reply. Vic walked down the stairs opened the office door and helped him off the couch to her car god knows where his is. 

“This is all your fault. You don’t know why that’s my favourite film.” He them began to cry a little as he started to tell the story. “my niece loved that film we watched it every Sunday with each other, she died 5 years ago from a stroke, no one knows why it happened and now when I watch it, it makes me feel close to her” he had begun to sober up since Vic gave him a bottle of water.

“I’m so sorry I had no idea” Vic said. When they stopped at the traffic lights she leaned over and gave him a hug. Once home Vic ran him a bath and started dinner, something simple tomato soup and bread. She went to tell Lucas dinner was done but he had been too exhausted and had fallen asleep on the bed she put his soup in the microwave and went to join him.

The next morning Vic phone in sick for her and Lucas. She was going to make this day special for him. Vic called his sister and explained the circumstances, she would be there as soon as she could. 

Lucas was still in bed when the doorbell rang. Vic went and opened the door for Luke’s sister Lauren and his nephew Harley. Pleasantries were exchanged if not awkwardly, the two had only met on two previous occasions, then little Harley asked where Uncle Luke was. Vic gestured for him to go to the bedroom and wake him up. The little boy ran as fast as he could jumping on the bed then his uncle. 

“Hey little man what are you doing here?” he asked as a smile began to form from his lips

“Well mummy said Vicky called and that you needed to see us so we came” he said

“Is that right, well, I better go see what all this hassle is about then” he got up and gestured for the boy to hold his hand. He entered the living room, a coffee for him was already placed on the table. He glared between his sister and girlfriend a number of times before he started talking. “So what’s all this about”

“Vic told me what happened yesterday and thought we could help” Lauren 

“I’m sorry Luke”  
“It’s ok” he directed at Vic “thank you for coming” he stood up from his place and went to hug the two girls he loved in his life “payback can really be a bitch” he started to laugh. Lucas went over to Harley and started playing with his trucks and Lego, he wouldn’t let him touch his new action figures even though he brought them for his birthday 2 months previous.

“Men never really grow up do they” Vic exclaimed looking at Lucas playing

“Nope I’ve been with my husband since 6th grade and nothing’s changed apart from his appearance.” She proceeded to show her comparison photos then baby pictures of Lucas she just had on hand. For once the two girls were actually getting along. 

Lucas heard the “awe he was so cute” and the “you would never guess that was him” and knew his sister was doing something he told her not to. He just ignored it, eventually baby photos would be shown to each other. Lauren sent the images via email to Vic so she had a set for next time punishment was needed. They went out to lunch pizza was the only thing Harley would eat at the moment so they went to a little Italian place, round the corner from the station that they loved.

Then she remembered “oh shit! I totally forgot we had an inspection today and I called in sick for us both” she didn’t mean to swear but it slipped out “this is going to be bad, Sullivan’s going to be totally pissed. “ I’m the reason for the inspection” at that moment Lucas looked up at her

“Don’t worry ill sort it out later, it was my fault for not telling you in the first place” he said with his chief voice on.

They all finished their lunch and was getting ready to leave, when Travis and Maya walked in to get the crews lunch. They tried to escape unnoticed but it didn’t work when Harley shouted “hey Uncle Lucas do you know those fire fighters” they both turned around and saw Vic first

“Sick huh, never thought I’d see the day when Vic called in sick and actually wasn’t” Travis spoke in his happy voice as he walked over to the group

“Montgomery nice to see you”

“Very funny Travis I’ve called in sick loads of times when I wasn’t” Vic exclaimed and then thought I shouldn’t be saying this in front of the chief but he’ll find out sooner or later. “I’ll explain later bye” she kind of shouted as her and Lucas were being pulled out of the restaurant by Harley.

They all got in the car after buying flowers from a local store and travelled to his niece’s cemetery. They got out, walked over to her plot and place the flowers down saying a prayer before leaving. His sister drove them home. They watched the firehouse dog together and declared this day would be Sara Ripley- Conner’s day. Every year for eternity they would get together and celebrate her life, ending the day with a tub of ice-cream and the firehouse dog.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Lucas phoned sully like he said he would and they had come to an agreement, whether he stuck to that was a different situation. Vic hadn’t wrote in her diary for a long time so that morning she penned herself a lovely couple of chapters about the previous few weeks, her feeling, actions she should have taken and what she done right. They both left for work at the same time taking separate cars this time.

Vic entered the station 5 minutes before shift started but, before she had even reached the stairs Sullivan was calling her into his office. They sat down in their respected chairs and stared at each other for a few moments. “I’m really not happy about this, getting your boyfriend, THE CHIEF, to lie for you is unacceptable! I expected better from you Hughes” Sullivan shouted “first you make us have an inspection because of your stupid actions, then you have the audacity to not turn up to said inspection. How stupid do you think I am?” At that moment the rest of the crew entered the station and heard all the commotion from Sullivan’s office.

“I’m so sorry sir, I totally forgot, you already know the circumstances for me taking the day of” Vic edged a few words in.

“not for one second do I believe a word you say, you have him wrapped around your little finger, picking away at everything he stands for, I won’t have it anymore, I’m sending a note to head office now leave my station immediately” he continued still raging. He pushed her out of his office and pointed for her to leave. “Now Hughes go, I don’t want to see your face here again!” she near enough run out of the station crying her eyes out “What do you lot think your staring at get to work” he declared. With that the final straw had been broken it was time to call head office. Everyone from Vic's crew headed to a quiet room as far from Sullivan as possible and called, “hi this is chiefs Ripley assistant, how can I help you?” 

“Can we speak to the chief please its urgent!” Andy and jack exclaimed

“Who shall I say is calling?”

“Just say the crew of 19” Andy replied

“Ok I’ll put you through”

When Ripley heard 19 was calling many things went racing through his mind before he answered the call. “Hello 19 how I may help you today, you said it was urgent” they all began speaking at once and he couldn’t understand any of it. “Be quiet Andy you talk” 

“well Sullivan has been off for weeks now sir and we thought he would just get over it in due time but now we think he won’t” she says 

“Why what has he done”

“He just had a massive row with Hughes about a minor thing and threw her out the station crying telling her to never come back.” Ripley’s heart begins to hurt and a few tears form in his eyes

“Where is she now, is she ok, I’ll be right over” he’d quit being professional at that moment and was worried for his girl.

“We don’t know sir warren went looking but nothing!” Maya interjected. He hung up the phone and a shit came out of his mouth. He ran as fast as he could to his car after telling his secretary he would be out all day and not to bother him. He jumped in and headed for 19, driving over the speed limit he reached it in 10 minutes. He tried calling Vic plenty of times with no reply, she had left all of her personal belongings in her car at the station and just left. He entered the station seeking out the crew first. He asked a few questions and got to the point as quickly as he could. Lucas sent all of them out to find Vic, he wanted to go himself but had to deal with Sullivan first. “What the hell did you say to her?”

“Look calm down, I know she’s got you lying for her, come on Luke this isn’t you”

“You have no idea about our relationship, don’t start thinking you do!” Lucas retorted

“She’s not right for you, trust me this will end badly and you’ll come moaning like you have every other time” he kept trying to worm his way into Lucas’ head but it wasn’t working.

“It isn’t like that. You aren’t right and won’t ever be about this”

“I’m trying to look after you mate. If you don’t want it then fine, but she isn’t coming back to my station you hear me”

“Well lucky for you this isn’t your station anymore, you have no rank, and I’m sending you back to the academy!” Lucas stated in a fit of anger with that he stormed out of the station and headed to help the others find Vic.

They had looked everyplace they could think of when an idea popped into Travis’ head “I know where she’ll be”. They jumped into the two cars and headed to their place. They walked in and there she was sitting with all the children reading them a story about wizards, Lucas walked over and asked for a moment with her but she refused, She refused to talk to anyone but Travis.

They went and had their pep talk and then she was fine. She joined the rest of the group and they drove back to the station, luckily Sullivan was gone. Lucas called for everyone to join them at line up and he told them Sullivan was gone and wouldn’t be back. They all wondered why but he wouldn’t get into details. The only person he told was Vic in confidence as his girlfriend.

They all seemed to relax themselves and was happy to get back to work with the chief in charge for the rest of shift, even though he’s not allowed to be. Lucas and Vic entered the captain’s office to talk, however that didn’t happen when he found a resignation letter on the desk. It was more of a letter to be honest so they read it together.

Luke, I know you think I’m wrong and I’m sorry for that it’s my opinion. I still hold a grudge against you for killing my wife. I just can’t forgive you and working for you now I can’t do it in any capacity. I shouldn’t have come back at all, I was happy where I was and you pulled me back in. again I’m sorry, don’t worry about me I’ll be fine my mum re-appeared and we will be getting to know each other. 

Bye forever 

Sully 

With that they understood what was wrong with him, but could do nothing to help now. He’s phone was disconnected and emails blocked. Lucas and Vic had calmed down so much they fell asleep on the sofa in the office. Lucas then needed the toilet so when he came back he placed Vic in the bed and began with the paperwork left over. Once finished he hopped into bed with Vic as the crew had to stay on for the overnight shift.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters more upbeat from the rest, comment what you think. I hope you enjoy what I have written.

For a month after things weren’t the same in 19. They had come to realise that sully was really a good person and having him on their team was a privilege. Lucas had also had a hard time figuring out who he would promote the captain for the station, all of the peer reviews kept flashing back through his mind. When it came to Victoria’s he always had to giggle a little, to think not that long ago she was shouting at him and now there a couple together.

Lucas finally made his decision after the latest call he attended with the crew of 19, it was hard not telling Vic his decision but she would find out sooner or later. He went into 19 knowing they were out on a call so he could surprise Vic with something before he told the whole station who would be captain.

They all returned not that much later, no one notice Lucas sitting in the captain’s office when they got back. “Hey Vic” she jumped out of her skin when he walked up to her.

“God you scared me, what are you doing here?”

“I came to see the whole team but first I need to speak to you” he said sort of awkwardly

“OKAY” she said raising her eyes at him in confusion

He led her to the office and pulled the blinds while locking the door behind them. He was starting to panic at this moment, he’d done it two times before but it never got easier. “I know this may be a bit soon but” he got down on one knee “don’t freak out I love you, and I don’t know what I’d do without you, if I couldn’t be there when you were hurt it would destroy me. What I’m trying to say is will you marry me?”

Vic looked very shocked, tears began falling from her eyes, her hands were shaking. Many thought ran through her mind but she shook all the bad ideas away lifting her head up “YES, YES a thousand times yes” he put the ring on her finger and pulled her in for a massive kiss “I love you.” 

She stood there admiring the ring for a while “well I need to speak to everyone gather them up in the kitchen”

“Just shout they’ll listen” and so he did. They walked up stair hand in hand and he squeezed her hand before letting go. All the crew then gathered Maya and Andy then Travis, Ben and the rest.

“I have a big announcement to make… the new captain for station 19 will be Andrea Herrera!” Lucas exclaimed

“Oh my god I did it” everyone went over to give Andy a hug to congratulate her. 

“What’s this here Victoria” she had notice the ring on her finger, Andy glared a little over to Lucas then back at Vic.

“What is it Andy” Maya and Travis yelled a little. Andy held her hand up to show everyone, Lucas’ face started to turn a little red.

“You sneaky woman, when did this happen” Travis started with “you could have told us”

“I’ve only just asked her!” Lucas tried to explain “we were going to tell you after the announcement” they both squealed. Everyone pulled them into a big hug it seemed like 5 minutes before they released and dispersed.

“You want a cup of coffee” Vic asked

“I should get back to my paper work at head office” he replied

“Stay here I will help you, come on you know I know you brought it with you” he nodded in response. They went to the room where peer reviews happened and started the working telling stories to each other and sneaking looks back and forth between each other. Vic was faking his signature very well on the documents, but she left the important ones to him.

“Don’t tell anyone you helped me ok” 

“Can’t have them thinking you had help, that would be an atrocity wouldn’t it.” She teased 

“Very funny babe, you know why!”

“Yeah that doesn’t mean I can’t tease you about it later. When you get the credit you didn’t even do anything for, I will need a reward” Vic was now full on flirting with him. She took hold of his hand drawing circles around his palm arousing him and sending shivers down his spine.

“Stop please, wait till were home, I’m not doing it in here” she was stroking his leg with hers

“Oh am I giving you a hard on, we wouldn’t want that at work would we”

He stood up and walked away leaving all his work on the desk, he needed time to calm down. Vic became a little sad at that, she plied on his work in the correct piles and placed it back in his bag before going to find him. She found him coming out of the toilet, Vic held her hand out with his bag in it “I think you should go, I don’t know if I can stop myself next time” she gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“There in the correct piles don’t worry, I’ll see you at home we can finish this there.” He began to walk out the station and blew a kiss back before getting in his car and driving away.

Vic was bored for the rest of shift when no calls came in, she was sure Lucas was sending there calls to 23. She was getting ready to go home with the crew when her phone rang

Other end of the line: is this the chief’s fiancé 

Vic: yes who is this?

Other end of line: I’m Lieutenant Dearborn for station 12, the chief told me to call you, he’s been in an accident.

Her world went silent for a while before she got the courage to reply, Travis and Andy went to steady her on her feet.

Vic: where is he, I’m coming to help we all will (everyone nodded)

Dearborn: you’ll have to meet us at the Grey Sloan hospital, you can’t help right now

Vic: I’m a fire-fighter and my crew are coming to help WHERE ARE YOU!

Dearborn: the road next to head office (she reluctantly replies)

They all get back into uniform except Vic. They grab the aid car and rig and drive toward the accident, it was all a blur to Vic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens at the crash site should never be repeated

Arriving at the scene not that long after, carnage was everywhere. 2 cars had crashed straight into the front of Ripley’s car, which he was still trapped in. the other drivers were fine though, they had already been taken to hospital. “Lucas Lucas” he heard his name being called but couldn’t see where it was coming from.

Vic and the rest of 19 had just stepped out of rig when she started calling for him. Dearborn came running over, she tried to stop her from going over to his car, but Vic was a former school athlete nothing was going to stop her being with her boyfriend at this moment. The others went to try help with the extraction but it was going to be difficult.  
Vic ran for what felt like ages before she reached the car. She went to the driver’s side, took note of how bad he looked before she started to talk. “So what got you in this mess ay, you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“It wasn’t my fault they came out of nowhere” he began to cry he didn’t want Vic to ever see him like that but it was happening right then and there.

“Come on you doofus I already know that, I shouldn’t have told you to go, I’m sorry”

“I’m regretting leaving now as well, I would rather be having inappropriate sex in the station and be caught then be here” he tried to say quietly 

“You know we can here you right” Maya quipped and they both laughed

“Well now we’ll will just have to do it another time, in your office!” she whispered in his ear. He began laughing so hard it began to hurt a little but that wasn’t going to stop him talking to his girl.

“That will never happen ever” he shouted and it gained everyone’s attention but she frowned at that making puppy dog eyes “I’m not doing it at work ever again it was way too awkward the last few times”

“When and where did this happen, you better have sterilised the room” Travis jumped in. they looked at each other shaking their head.

“You will never know, I’m not telling you all my sexual encounters”

“So this happened more than once at work then, oh god Vic, err” visual images appeared in his head and he walked of trying to shake them out of his brain. They both were blushing excessively, but Lucas was nearly free from the car front. 

“Your nearly out now don’t you dare die before I get to the hospital, ok!” she said with distress still present in her voice

“I’ll be fine don’t worry I’m sure they’ll take good care of me I am the chief after all” with that the last piece of metal trapping him in was released. The team from 12 extracted him from the car on a spine board and raced him to the hospital. Vic and Travis followed them in the aid car in a very awkward silence.

They arrived at the emergency department not long after station 12 handed him off to Dr. Hunt and the other attendings. Vic raced into the trauma room and he was still alive thank god. She went over to hold his hand, luckily she was allowed to, and she squeezed as hard as she could before they wheeled him of for a CT, MRI and x-rays. 

Vic waited around for over an hour before she heard any news, “Victoria, he’s a very lucky man. He has a broken femur that needs surgery but other than that he is absolutely fine” Dr. Bailey explained

A sigh of relief came out and now she was crying for no reason he was fine she was fine. 3 months of healing would be fine for him, he may get a little bored but he’s always got her. After surgery Lucas was brought up to recovery. She was allowed in to see him he was still groggy, he was talking in his sleep about how beautiful he and Vic’s children would be. Little did he know she already had a bun in the oven.

A few days earlier Vic noticed her period was late from her tracking app on her phone, she went to the drug store took a few tests that all came back positive. She didn’t want to tell him till she was sure and the pregnancy was safe. She had gone to her doctor blood was drawn and tested. She only had the results come in after Lucas had already left the station that day. She was happy and kind of sad at the same time, would he want kids. But now she knew for definite she was ok.

2 hours later he was fully awake and ready to leave. “You can’t leave yet, doctor said bed rest and a lot of tlc” he huffed and lied back down in the bed

“Come lie next to me then that’s all the care I need.” 

“Fine but you stink of petrol and its making me fell a bit sick from here. I love you though so I guess I’ll have to get over it” she began to walk over to him.

“I don’t smell of petrol what drugs are you on” oh shit she thought 

“nothing really” she ran to the toilet holding her hand over her mouth, she was sick a few times and as Lucas couldn’t get out of bed he called for a nurse to help her.

“You ok Vic” he thanked the nurse for helping her to the seat and giving her a glass of water

“I’m absolutely fine you’re the one that’s injured”

“I never knew being sick was fine”

“It’s nothing now please stop, especially with those eyes it won’t work on me like it works on you!” he huffed but she went over to lie next to him this time no nausea. The hugged a little before they fell asleep in each other’s arm. Vic was having a lovely dream when she felt sick again, she jumped out of the bed waking Lucas up and ran to the toilet to be sick. Vic was trying to talk some sense into the baby in her stomach when the same nurse came in.

“Will you stop calling the nurse IM FINE” she was getting angry at this point so she stormed out and down to the canteen where Travis and the rest of 19 were now in their civvies. She takes Travis over to a quiet corner to talk.

“He is driving me bloody insane up there” Vic shouted slightly “keeps calling the nurse for me” Travis’ eyes light up

“Why are you sick though” he kind of already had a theory but wanted her to say it.

“Look don’t tell anyone yet ok”

“Sure thing I can keep a secret” Travis stated

“I’m pregnant and I don’t know how to tell him yet”

“I guessed that, you’ve been off for days” he said it so quickly she slapped him on the arm for that comment.

“Can you go tell him I need some time alone, I’m going home?” she asked nicely

“Yeah sure thing I’ll get them to take you home”

With that Travis went to Lucas’ room and explained what he could without revealing too much of the discussion downstairs. He understood completely what she had seen that day was terrible she needed time to adjust to the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a strange chapter to write, I hope you like it. comment your thoughts on where I should go next with this.


	11. Chapter 11

2 days later and Vic still hadn’t been to see Lucas, he began worrying about why she wasn’t there, and she was his fiancé after all. Vic had been planning all day every day on how to tell him she was having his baby and she finally had an idea. She went and had a scan to confirm, she was just at 8 weeks but she had to tell him she couldn’t keep avoiding the bloke, her fiancé. Vic asked for photos so she could place it in a key ring for him like his birthday gift, the due time placed at the bottom Jan 2020.

Vic set out to the hospital to pick Lucas up. She rounded the corner to his room to see Sullivan and him having a perfectly friendly chat. She was slightly confused but put it aside for now, she needed to tell him before she bolts out of the hospital. Vic walked up opened the sliding door to his room “Hi, could I have a word with him please” Sullivan looked around nodded yes and left for the canteen.

“Well this is a surprise, I thought you’d never come back!” she was a little hurt but she knew she would act the same.

“I needed some time to figure things out in my mind, I’m all good now though Travis talked some sense into me”

“Ok good so I’m getting discharged soon, you going to take me home”

“Of course I am that’s why I came and because I needed to give you this for listening to me and not dying” Vic handed over the box she put the key ring in she was a little anxious for his reaction. She waited patiently for him to take it all in. 

He began to tear up and you could hear it in his voice “really we have a little Ripley in there” he ushered her over, he held her stomach kissed it then pulled her in for a hug. “Thank you, I love you” all the previous tension had dissipated.

“Ripley- Hughes, can’t have daddy taking all the credit for you when your older can we” she said while pointing and rubbing her stomach. Lucas had to laugh at that.

“You mean when it becomes a fire-fighter like us”

“Well yeah but when it becomes chief at a younger age than you did, it’ll have both of our knowledge, skills and names, it will know to never work for station 23 the runt of all the station litter, especially that” she had a cheeky grin on her face.

“you know I can’t say anything about that but as a hypothetical if they do have the worst response times, public sociability and readiness for the job, which I’m not saying they do, I’m sure our kid would choose 19 or 88” he stated

“hahaha you just admitted it, I’m telling all my friends, now let’s get you out of here so we can celebrate.” 

She messaged everyone on the group chat 

Vic: Lucas just admitted 23’s the worst, come to Joes now  
Travis: is this what I think this is about  
Andy: finally he said it, I won’t be long  
Maya: see you soon chica  
Dean: ha wow, I’ll be there soon  
Ben: no he didn’t Vic come on, I’ll be there shortly

Lucas then place a text in his phone to sully. He didn’t know if he would turn up since all the team would be there but it was worth a shot. They all arrived at Joes and sat in the booths at the back in a big group. They shared a few word while Vic got the drinks. 

“Someone please go help her with those please it’s going to be really heavy” Lucas said concern written all over his face. 

“I’ll help” Travis said. He already knew the situation so he knew what to do. He walked up to Vic

“And two waters please Joe” she just finished ordering.

“So I’m here to help, Ripley’s getting too concerned already and you just told him about the baby”

“God Travis I don’t want everyone to know my business” she sort of shouted at him. It was enough to catch their table’s attention. Lucas looked over at him giving him the death stare before turning back to talk to the group.

They walked back over slowly with two trays full of drinks placing each person’s in front of them. Vic sat down next to Lucas and huffed a little, she was already tired from the day and it had barely just begun. They all drank that round of drinks.

“I think we should go” he whispered into Vic’s ear “you’ll end up falling asleep here soon if we don’t” she nodded up at him and went to the bathroom before saying goodbye to the team. 

They headed home in near darkness but she was steady on the road. She parked in the driveway and helped him out the car with his crutches before going to open the door. They sat on the couch and ordered pizza, just a normal pepperoni pizza however when it arrived Vic couldn’t stand the smell. Lucas ate all the pizza to himself while she ate a pre-packaged salad from the fridge. Vic got the blanket from the bedroom and they had a nap on the couch, in the middle of the day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic has to go to hospital and Lucas is worried. what is next for Andy as captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite ill today so it might not be my best work, le me know what you thing in the comments.

Work had been normal for Lucas and Vic for the past 3 weeks. Vic drove Lucas to head office so he could do all of the paperwork he needed to do and nothing else. Vic had tried to stay away from all the hard stuff at work, but to avoid suspicion she did a few rescues much to Lucas’ dismay. 

Vic began having cramps in her lower abdomen about 2pm, whilst on shift, she started to panic a little so went to the toilet to have a look. She took her pants off and noticed a little blood in her underwear. She started to cry hysterically, many thoughts raced through her head as she knew this was never good, what she was going to tell Lucas.

Maya and Andy were in need of the toilet a few moments later so they went together. They heard Vic crying in the ladies bathroom so knocked on the door. “Hey you ok in there?” no reply came. Maya went to grab the toolkit to unlock the door while Andy tried to talk to Vic through the door.

Maya arrived back and they tried one more time to talk to her “open the door now and talk or well bust this door down I have the tools girl”. It worked this time though Vic leaned over to the lock and unlocked it. They both opened the door and sat either side of Vic.

“I need to go to the hospital” she began to cry even more which caught attention of the rest of the crew.

“Why what’s wrong sweetie” Andy said in her motherly tone

“I think in losing the baby, I’m only 11 weeks and I’m bleeding, what am I going to say to him” she rambled. Maya and Andy both looked at each other in shock and sadness before turning to vic. They both helped her of the floor and to Maya’s car to drive to the hospital.

Andy text Travis to call Ripley and tell him to meet us at the hospital, he was shook but phoned him anyway. “Hey can I speak to the chief it’s urgent”

“Not again what is with you guys from 19”

“This is about his fiancé now get the chief on the line woman” Travis angrily said but she did as instructed.

“Travis what is it, what’s wrong” Lucas said concerningly

“Vic was bleeding a little, Andy and Maya have taken her to the hospital, you should go meet them” before Travis had even finished speaking the phone had been hung up and he was almost at the uber.

He was driven to the hospital in complete silence, tears were threatening to come through. Lucas burst through the door as quick as he could on crutches and asked where Vic was “are you family” 

“Well I’m her fiancé so yes” he quipped she called up to see if it was ok to tell him where they were and it was. The elevator ride took forever, he was anxious to find his girl and baby.

He got off and spotted Andy and Maya outside the door. They gave him a sad look but they didn’t know what was going on really. He opened the door and went to hug his girl, which she appreciated very much. Once the doctor had finished she looked up at them “it’s all good, baby is doing great, the reason for the bleeding is you have a low lying placenta, that should resolve itself in time when baby grows.” They both sighed a relief of that all the angst that had bubbled up was now gone.

“I’m putting you on bed rest for a couple of days though. No stress ok” the doctor looked over at Lucas while saying that. “Don’t worry doc I’ll take the week off with her” she looked at him in amazement. The doctor then left so Vic could get dressed, “you’re really gonna take a week off to be with me, but won’t take the time off work when you break a bone”

They exited the room with a smile on their face, Maya and Andy had waited the whole time for news. “Babies fine, just have to do bed rest for a couple of days and I’ll be fine. But the chief here gave me the week off so”

“Cheeky cow I want some time off” Maya laughed 

“Can you takes us back to the station, I need to get my car”

“Yeah sure, I’m driving you home in it though, bed rest means no driving” Andy said

“Come on really Andy, you only want to drive us home so you can get behind the wheel of my lovely newish car that I got for my birthday, you’ve been on about wanting to drive it for ages” she looked up at Lucas with her thank you eyes. 

They drove back to the station in peace, they told the rest of the crew about the baby before leaving to head home for a long week at home together. She went straight to the bedroom as he made the popcorn for their movie marathon week. They alternately watched the films from each of their collections as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
The next couple of days were the most boring days Vic had lived in her life but she got through them to keep the baby safe. Lucas waited on her hand and foot even though he couldn’t walk properly still. The crew at 19 had set up a rota for going to see Vic, it didn’t always work out though when they got call outs.

Since the two days of bed rest were up they headed out for dinner, Vic put on this lovely blue form fitting dress which showed of her little bump and he put on a suit as best as he could. They arrived at the restaurant when his mobile went off, it was work. He answered it and said they had to go immediately.

Vic listened to the directions he was giving, they arrived at a scene not that long after, 19 and 23 were already there tackling the blaze at the petrol station. He ordered Vic to stay in the car but she went to help at the triage station. She walked over and started helping “what are you doing here” she heard Travis shout at her.

“I’m here to help, Luke got called in when we were out for dinner and he can’t drive yet so here I am” he nodded and they got back to work. Andy was getting a little stressed so had called the chief in, it wasn’t really necessary but she needed his help. “Chief thank you for coming, I need your help, I don’t know what to do next and 23, there doing jack all”  
“Has the gas been turned off” he said

“No the valve is inside the shop and it’s kind of on fire chief” he took Andy’s radio and took over command “23 hose down that shop we need to stop the gas for this to work”

“We tried that already sir, it went back up and now one of our team is stuck inside” came a reply “hose it and get him out then”

“Andy call the gas company tell them to shut this block off” she wasn’t listening at all everything had gone out of control on her watch during her first big fire as captain “Herrera” he shouted and this time she listened. 

The scene was now under control the gas was off so now the fire could be put out, he had noticed that Vic never listened to him and went to help, in the back of his mind he knew she would. Andy then came running up behind the chief while he hobbled towards Vic. 

“I shouldn’t be captain please find someone else, hell anyone else I can’t have today happen again, I’m not ready for this job yet”

“Give it another try and if you still think that them come to me, but for now I want to take my fiancé home and take the rest of the week off as planned” she nodded back a yes sir and walked away to clean up.

“Time to go now babe, you need to eat” she agreed her stomach had been rumbling for a while. They jumped in the car and went to the closest drive through. She ordered a bacon double cheese burger with extra pickles and anchovies, she seemed to like anchovies now, with a large fries and a water while he just got a small cheese burger and fries.They ate in the parking lot before driving home and fell asleep on the sofa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> five months have passed since the last chapter what will happen when Vic sneaks into the aid car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still pretty ill but I think this chapter is better, I hope you enjoy leave your thoughts down below

The five months that followed that week were excruciatingly boring for Vic, Lucas had ordered for her to be put on desk duty for the rest of her time at work before the baby came. She still had 4 weeks to go until her beautiful baby would be born, all of the nursery was set up and a to go bag ready in her car at all times.

It was the last week for Vic at work, she couldn’t deal with being stuck behind a desk for any longer so when the aid car was called out she snuck on the rig with Travis and ben without then noticing. She sat in the back as quiet as a mouse till they were near the scene of the accident “hey guys” both Travis and ben jumped in their seats, looking confused. “I couldn’t sit in that station any longer or I might die please don’t tell Luke, please” she pleaded with them both. They agreed it would be a one off and continued to proceed.

They arrived at the strip mall fire not that much later, they only needed 19s rig for supplies and help in the triage set up. Ben and Travis jumped out of the rig and was going to help Vic out of the back and get the supplies when Chief Ripley came over. “Thanks for coming lads we just need a little help is all”

“You’re welcome sir, glad you thought of us”

“Yeah well I also wanted to know how Vic is” they both looked down at their shoes trying to avoid eye contact with him. Vic waddled out of the back of the aid car right up behind him.

“Don’t get mad, please I made them bring me they didn’t even know I was there till half way here” he span around with an angry look on his face and ordered Travis and Ben to work.

“What do you think you’re doing here” he began to shout gaining attention from the other crews “desk duty means desk duty, I’m not having you harm our baby!” everyone was still surprised by their relationship, it had been common knowledge for months now but it didn’t seem to make any difference.

“I needed one more chance out in the field before I’m placed on maternity”

“Not going to happen under my watch, now I’m going to take you back to the station”

“No you will not, I’m going to help and you can’t stop me” she huffed and stormed away he tried to follow after her but got stopped by Travis.

“Just give her some time to called down chief, let her have her last bit of fun before all hell breaks loose in your life” he nodded in agreement. That’s when a loud scream came from triage, it sounded like Vic so they all ran over.

There was water all over the floor and Vic was leaning over a table breathing heavily. Lucas ran over to her and concerningly asked what was wrong. “What does it look like you idiot, ahhhhhhhhhh, this babies coming NOOOOOWWWWW!” she shouted at him, the contractions were coming to fast for his liking. He’d only delivered a baby once in his life, when he was stuck in a hospital lift, but now he might have to deliver his own child in an aid car. “Get her in to the aid car now, drive as fast as you can to grey Sloan, I’ll call ahead.”

The hospital was 15 minutes away from the fire scene. “don’t you dare look up there, I’m not having you see my bits be destroyed by our little alien” she moaned at Lucas, trying to lighten the mood, the baby was coming a month early after all. He did as he was told and just held her had. 

When they arrived his hand felt like it was going to fall off, he pushed through the pain knowing his fiancé was going through worse at that moment in time. They arrived in maternity and the doctor was already there to check how far along she was, Vic transferred to the hospital bed and the doctor but her hands up her vagina. “Well aren’t you lucky, your already at 10 centimetres I can feel the head” the doctor exclaimed

Lucas was still holding her hand at the top of the bed when she began to push. It took 3 pushed and their beautiful healthy baby, a perfect mix of his blue eyes, her complexion and hair was born. “It’s a girl, congratulations” the doctor said. Tears began to form in both of their eyes as their daughter was handed over to them. 

Lucas went to call all of the crew when Vic and the baby had a little nap. They had already chosen a name for each gender not that long ago. When Vic woke up all of her crew surrounded her, they had taken a little look at the baby but waited for Vic to wake. “Hey”

“Hey sexy momma” they all exaggerated the sexy bit “so what’s her name then” Maya asked

Vic looked at Lucas to answer “Eliza Ripley-Hughes” he said with his extremely proud dad face on.

“I have something to add to that, Eliza Sara Ripley-Hughes” he looked up to her and went in for a kiss.

“Thank you so much, you have no idea how much that means”

“What is so special about the name Sara it’s just a name” dean interjected

“I was his nieces name, she passed over 6 years ago, I thought it would be nice to add it in” she explained

“My sister will love it.” He grinned at her in lust.

“Now all of you get out, I need some time alone with my fiancé and child” she ordered and they all left. Lucas snuggled into bed with both of his girls and started speaking to his daughter “you better be a daddy’s girl, since I got the middle spot on names” Vic reached her other hand up and punched him in the arm.

“Not going to happen my love”

“We’ll have to wait and see.” he said trying to tease her into submission while tiggling her. They spent most of that first night staring at their daughter inspecting every inch of her. He totally forgot that he had work the next morning and that they had no car Vic’s was at the station and his was at head office.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas goes missing after a fire, vic goes insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still a little ill but I hope you like this chapter comment down below your thoughts if you have any ideas or prompts go follow my Tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth

Vic had woken up every hour that night to feed little Eliza, she tried to get Lucas to help but every time she tried to wake him up it came to no avail, he would sleep until he was woken up for work. It was 8 o’clock in the morning and Vic had already been awake for 2 hours with the baby, she wouldn’t go back to sleep after her last feed, when the doctor came in to check everyone was ok before discharging them both. Lucas had left 30 minutes previous for a budget meeting he couldn’t miss, it was unfortunate that he would be there when they left the hospital.

Andy and Maya had been nice enough to collect her car and some pieces for the baby and bring it all to the hospital for her. Vic had taken as long as she could to get dressed while they cooed over Eliza with their big grins, explaining to her they were her unofficial aunts. They put Eliza in her carry cot, snapped a few photos to send to Lucas and headed for the exit. She put the baby in the car seat and waved goodbye to her friends before heading off home. Or so she thought, her mind had other ideas, she was heading to Lucas’ office to wait for him to finish. 

“Can I help you” Luke’s assistant still didn’t know who she was and they had been together for over 2 years.

“No thanks carol I waiting to see Lucas, Chief Ripley” she looked confused to why she was there and why she was calling him Lucas.

“He’s in a long meeting, he might not be finished for a long time, maybe come back another day… without the baby” she was now getting on Vic’s nerves her hormones were all over the place.

“I’m going to wait in his office, I need to feed said baby” Vic was trying so hard not to scream at the woman but her anger pierced through at times.

Carol tried to stop Vic from entering the room by standing in front of the door, Vic was ready to full on punch the lights out of her when Lucas appeared from around the corner. He near enough ran to his daughter and pulled her into his arms “hey Eliza, why did mummy bring you here for” he then noticed the anger in Vic face and the fact carol was standing in the doorway.

“I think you should take the rest of the day off” he nodded to carol, she collected her stuff and left.

Vic pulled Eliza back out of his grip and back to her when he opened the door. She headed straight for his comfy chief chair, which he allowed, and began to feed their daughter. She was still a little angry but seeing her daughter eat helped the situation. They sat there in silence for almost half an hour while she fed, “to answer your question I just drove here don’t ask me why it just happened and then that witch of an assistant you have, basically tried to make me leave without seeing you, she talked about coming without he baby and my blood just boiled” he came around the desk and kissed her but she pushed him away she wasn’t done yet “if you hadn’t come round that corner god knows what would have happened, I’d probably be in jail for assault, thank you for stopping me” he gave her another kiss and they pulled it in deep. He took the baby and placed her on his chest before heading back to the sofa Vic joined them a few moments later stroking Eliza’s little golden locks.

The fire alarm sounded, the chief was needed, he gave Vic back the baby and left saying he’d be home around 7pm to start his paternity leave. When it came to 7 Vic had dinner all plated and ready, Eliza was asleep in the nursery, now she was just waiting for her gorgeous fiancé to walk through the door. By 7:30 she began to panic he was never this late home, she called frankel and the deputy chief but none of them had heard from him since the fire earlier. She called all of her friends over so they could start a search party for him, Andy stayed to look after Eliza while they searched the whole district. It was 2 in the morning by the time they returned home. Still no sign of Lucas, she called the police earlier but they had to wait 48hrs to report him as a missing person. No one knew where he could be, she was thinking of all the bad things that could have happened to him, how she could raise a baby without him. The crew tried to comfort her but it wasn’t working, neither of them liked waiting to hear for news from anyone.

They all fell asleep huddled in the living room Vic was the only one to leave when Eliza became hungry or needed a nappy change. They all woke up and he still wasn’t home, the place was spotless. All the clutter from last night was gone Vic was angry now she was throwing all of his work in a bin bag. “Hey, hey, hey stop that I’m sure he’s just gone out with a friend or something and lost track”

“I should have known this was going to happen, he’s my boss’ boss’ boss, and how could I have been so stupid to think he wanted this with me, I should have known he would leave” she sobbed. Travis pulled her in for a cuddle and it became a group hug.

“Stop this, you’ve got to be strong now think of Eliza, he wouldn’t leave his child, not for one second do you think that either. Who would want him hurt or you in fact?”

“That bitch I bet it was her, if she’s taken him I swear to god I won’t hold back this time”

“Who are you talking about Vic, go back a few steps”

“Carol his assistant, every time I go to see him she pretends she doesn’t know me, it’s like I don’t exist, what if she’s done this because she’s always wanted him and now she has no chance” she got her jacket on and went to get Eliza ready so they could go speak to the police. That’s when he entered through the back door.

She ran up to him and started to punch his chest but he pulled her in “what’s wrong, why is everyone here, is it the baby” she shook her head no. he was confused he had no idea what was going on. Everyone looked at Lucas strangely.

“It 6:45 I’m home early, I didn’t know we were having guests as well, but I guess that’s ok.” He continued

“You’ve been gone since midday yesterday, you never called, texted, or even had someone else do that for you, where the hell have you been” she began to shout at him so everyone retreated to the living room to pass the baby around. “Mummy and Daddy are having a little fight, were just going to leave them to it for now.” Maya exclaimed in her baby voice when picking her up from the basinet.

“What are you talking about, I’ve just finished with the fire at the high school and now I’m home”

“That was yesterday Luke” she began to cry in his arms

“No that was 15 minutes ago, I handed the scene over to fankel and….. And …… I can’t remember what happened next but I must have drove home because I’m here” she looked at him concerningly. If he can’t remember a whole day what was wrong with him, they needed to get him to a doctor ASAP. She led him to the living room and told everyone they could leave, they needed to go to the hospital to get him checked out. Andy and Maya both volunteered to stay with the baby but they both declined, they needed time alone with their daughter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a weird chapter but I hope you like it. Vic, Lucas and baby Eliza disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> put all critiques in the comments or send me them on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth

Vic, Lucas and Eliza left the house altogether, they headed to the car and Luke proceeded to put the baby in the car seat. Vic hopped in the driver’s seat and he sat in the back playing with his daughter. They began to drive toward the hospital when a flashing light came over ahead of them…  
They all woke up in this white square room with, what looked like no exit. They were confused, where were they.

-x-

Maya and Andy both tried calling Vic multiple times in the next 12 hours but no one was answering. They checked the hospitals records thanks to Miranda that was a bust as well. All the fire fighters were beginning to worry about the 3 of them, they never not answered the phone to anyone. 

“We should call the cops. First it’s just Ripley but now it’s all of them gone, something sinister is going on” Travis exclaimed

“You’re right, this is weird!” Andy replied. They all called the cops together, they still didn’t believe anything wrong was going on. A family going away without telling anyone isn’t as unusual as you would think. They said to call after 48 hours had gone by again. The crew of 19 was not satisfied with their answers but couldn’t do anything to change their views.

-x-

Eliza began to stir, she was hungry. Lucas picked up the baby to hand to Vic “she’s hungry babe, she needs her mamma” his kissed his little girls head then went to kiss Vic on the forehead when he noticed her crying. He put the baby back down and placed his hand under her chin to lift it up. She pushed his hand away then got up and moved to another corner. “Please don’t, I can’t right now”

“Hey what’s wrong?”

“Were stuck in this white box that’s what, my baby is crying and we have no milk, were never going to get out of this place, I’m going to die without saying goodbye to my friends…” she was spinning out of control. Lucas headed over and got Eliza again, she had stop crying for a little while, he placed her in Vic’s arms and pulled in for an embrace.  
“You always have us your family’s here” they didn’t even notice the two men in white coats come up behind them and place a cloth over their mouths.  
Both of them were brought into separate rooms. Vic began to panic more and more without her fiancé there. She began to sweat profusely.

-x-

It had been 32 hours and counting, the whole crew from station 19 had been looking for their fellow fire fighter and chief, nothing was coming up. The last time they had been seen was when they all left their house. Posters were up all around Seattle, they only received prank calls but maybe one of them would ring true at some point. They had done all that could be expected of them.

-x-

A young man in a suit and tie entered the room announcing he was from the CIA. He needed help trying to find her brother. Lucas had never met the guy so he had no clue, they erased his memory then placed him back home. 

Now it was time for Vic to talk. “Has your brother, Raphael Hughes tried contacting you at any point in the past 2 weeks?”

“My brother was in Mexico the last I heard, he has a restaurant in rio, that would have been over 6 months ago” she said it as calmly as possible

“No texts, phone calls, letters, at any point?”

“NO! Now what is this all about I need to feed my daughter. Do I need a lawyer?”

“That’s being taken care of, your brother is in to some pretty bad things, and we need your help to bring him down”

“That will never happen. I’m going to leave with my family right now or I will share everything with the press!” he was a little shocked at the comment but he couldn’t keep her there he had no reason to. “Just so you know I will never speak to my brother ever, so don’t contact me again” she was getting kind of cocky but that was her style. They were both injected with a solution and the next thing they know, there back at home in bed. 

-x-

It was now hour 48, they decided to call one last time before calling the police. To their astonishment Vic answered the phone. They all sighed a relief before talking. 

Vic: hey guys  
Travis: oh god Vic are you ok where have you been the past two days we were worried  
Maya: we were going out of our minds with worry, since what happened with Ripley.  
Vic: were all fine. We took a little trip to visit Eliza’s grandparents. She looked down at her daughter and cooed at her, she had to lie she didn’t know where she had been her mind was blank.  
Andy: that’s great mamasita. Now you just have to bring her for a private tour of the station.  
Vic: oh I don’t know about that yet, she’s only 4 days old, isn’t that right sweet heart  
Travis: please stop with the baby voice Vic.   
Vic: no I like it and so does my little girl.  
Travis: it’s getting late you should get some shut eye, we miss your banta at work though.  
Vic: I am, I will I’ll see you guys soon ok (blows kisses over phone).

Vic hopped into bed with her already asleep fiancé and snuggled in close. She may not know what happened the past two days but she knew she loved this man from head to toes. She read a little of the next chapter in the book she was reading before succumbing to her tired eyes.  
She only awoke every 2 hours that night but Lucas actually woke up as well, he was getting into the grove of being a father and she like that shirt on him. Fire chief of Seattle and no 1 daddy, she would get that printed on a T-Shirt for him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter but i hope you like it.  
> Who is Vic's brother, why is he the reason the CIA took them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please add your comments for this chapter and for any ideas add me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth

The next few days went by like normal, they would get up at 7 every morning, taking it in terns to make breakfast, watch the news on TV and then get ready to go out for the day. They never went far but it was nice to get some fresh air every day. Vic had been very observant, she had noticed someone following them on occasion but didn’t want to worry Luke with it unless it became a problem.

The two of them decided it would be a good idea to take the offer given by her team to give Eliza a tour of the station so they could have some alone time together. They handed Eliza over to Travis and gave Maya and Andy all the things they would need to keep her alive and well. Lucas the grabbed Vic’s hand and pulled her away to the car so they could escape to his planned date at her favourite restaurant. That is when she noticed the guy following them again but she still didn’t say anything to Lucas.

He pulled her chair out for her to take a seat and she sat down before he went to sit in his chair. She wasn’t paying attention the whole time they were eating. “What’s on your mind babe” he said

“Oh it nothing, just missing our little munchkin” she replied trying to differ from the real reason but it was partially true she did miss Eliza.

“Me too but there’s more I can tell.”

“Don’t get on manly o me when I tell you this ok?”

“Yes what is it”

“I keep seeing this van following us, they stay for around 5 minutes then leave”

“What are you talking about, I haven’t seen anything”

“you’re not trained that way babes, my brother, yes I have a brother and no its not on my file but we can talk about that later, he was in the CIA he taught me when I was younger” he was looking at her in confusion then in understanding. He still wasn’t happy about the situation though.

“Ok, I think what you are going to do about this stalker then, have you told the police.” He asked questioningly

“I’m dealing with it don’t worry, but for now can we just pay the bill and get back to our wonderful daughter” she pleaded with him with her puppy dog eyes to go and just drop the previous conversation. 

They sat in silence the whole way back to 19. All of the engines were out at a call when they arrived, luckily warren had offered to stay behind with Eliza and wait for them to come back. He could feel the tension building up between the two of them but didn’t want to say anything to annoy his boss even though he wasn’t working at the moment. He handed Eliza back and left to cook dinner for the guys when they returned. Vic put her in the car seat and Lucas started the car and they headed back home.

No words were spoken for most of the night, until Lucas couldn’t keep it in anymore. “so you have a brother why didn’t you mention him before” 

“It’s an awkward situation, I think he’s still an active CIA agent I haven’t spoken to him in over 6 months, what would be the point telling anyone he existed if I never even see him”

“it still would have been nice to know”

“I guess but I don’t really like talking about my family much, my parents never talk about my brother either, it unheard of.”

“Your parents seem really nice though.”

“yeah but when your son runs away to join the army without saying a word, then nearly ends up dead, then joins he CIA without your knowledge as well they just didn’t want to talk much to me, my nanny basically raised me till I went to college.”

“You went to college” she waked him on the arm and laughed a little.

“Is that really all you got from that? Of course I went to college I got a political degree like my parents but changed my mind after a couple of months doing the job and I decided I wanted to become a fire fighter, my parents weren’t too pleased but they got over it” he looked surprised he had so much more to learn about his fiancé.

He was getting hot for her now knowing she was more intelligent it made her sexier in his eyes. He walked closer to her and pulled her in for a romantic kiss which started off the only fun she could have for 6-8 weeks. She was really sad she could have sex for nearly two months but bringing their daughter into the world was a privilege to her.

“I think we should start that wedding prep soon, I don’t know how much longer I can wait to call you my wife.” Lucas blurted out. She looked shocked at first, then relieved she wanted to get married soon as well. He stopped teasing her and they got to work on planning the wedding of their dreams, little Eliza as the flower girl Andy and Maya bridesmaids and whoever Lucas chose for best man. They had worked out nearly all the details in under 3 hours except the venue and date, but for now it was time to eat dinner, ordered from this lovely Italian place and feed Eliza before getting ready for bed and going to sleep for the night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this starts quite a while after the last chapter. but i hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> write your comments and send me ideas on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth

The little stalker they had disappeared a couple of months after they began. The routine with Eliza had been set in stone for 9 months barring any unforeseen circumstances that kept Lucas away for a few days at a time, which was easily managed with photos being shown to her. Now it was time for Vic and Lucas to pick a nanny to look after their precious daughter when she went back to work the following week. They didn’t believe in day care, too many children and not enough supervision.

Lucas took the day off to be with Vic and Eliza while they whittled down the candidates to two. It was easier than she thought but that is only due to Lucas’ job as chief, in which he had to do the same thing with promotions. They took interviews with each of them and set aside time in which they had to look after her. The first one was pretty good with Eliza but the second was better until the most unthinkable thing happened.

They heard Eliza crying and Vic already knew it was bad, it was her hurt cry. “We have to go, she’s hurt, badly”

“I’m sure she’s fine, the nanny would call us down” he didn’t even finish his sentence when there was a shout from downstairs for help. They ran down the stairs as fast as they could to their child, Luke picked her up from the floor and put her on the sofa. He could see a red bum on her forehead and a bruise forming on her arm “what the hell happened, you were supposed to be watching her” Vic shouted the young woman.

“I just went to the toy box, she must have fallen off the sofa and bumped her head on the coffee table” she hesitantly replied

“Let’s just get her to the hospital, calm down Vic” he was trying to be as calm as he could in the situation “you can leave, I expect you know you won’t be getting the job” the woman nodded back and left the house. Vic got the keys to the car and picked up Eliza before heading out.

Lucas drove to the hospital as quick as he could while Vic held Eliza in the passenger seat. They rushed through to the ER and were seen immediately. X-rays and an MRI were taken, they sat nervously waiting for the results in a consulting room when the doctor walked in. “she’ll be fine, no head injury, but there is a break in her arm so she’ll need a cast but that is everything.” The look of relief on their face was good to see. They went to get a cast on and was told she should be healed in 4-6 weeks. Vic took a photo and sent it to her friends. Little Eliza would like to show you her cast. It was bright pink and her name was written on it.

Travis see the picture on the group chat first and told everyone else to look. He was pretty worried so gave Vic a quick call.

Travis: what happened?

Vic: put me on speaker I know everyone else is there (he put her on speaker) we were testing out our two choices for nannies and one looked away, she fell off the sofa.

Crew of 19: ouch

Andy: that must have hurt

Lucas:  it did her wouldn’t stop crying till the doc gave her some pain relief

Maya: you better bring her ass over here now I need to see my unofficial niece

Vic: ok were heading to the car now anyway we will be there in ten

She hung up the phone and Lucas sighed at her. He didn’t really want to go to 19 on his day of but if his fiancé told him to he would have to drive them there. When they arrived a crowd of people headed toward them at once. They took Eliza in the car seat and ran away with her shouting back “we need some time with our niece see you later” they were both shocked Vic hands were still held out from handing over the crib.

Lucas grabbed her hand to try and follow her friends but they had locked themselves in the common room with her and drawn all the blinds. “We best leave them to it for now, you want a cuppa” he nodded and they headed to the kitchen. “God I’ve missed this place”

“You have” he was surprised at her comment

“Yes I can’t wait to come back to work, I’m going to miss Eliza of course but, I’ve missed my family here so much the past 8 months, seeing them for 10 minutes a week just isn’t enough” she had her puppy dog eyes on which made him melt a little.

“I get it, when I had to take that time of work I missed it so much”

“What time! As I recall you made me drive you to head office every day when you broke your leg” she began to tease him

“That’s not the point, I missed interacting with all my fire fighters at scenes because I could go”

“It’s not the same thing and you know it.”

“Just drink that coffee and shut up will you, I just want to go home” she huffed at him but did what he wanted she could see a hint in his eyes, this little glow he had to them when he wanted to have his wicked way with her.

She went over and whispered into his ear “you’re not getting what you’re thinking about that easily mister” she laughed and walked away with her sexy straddle on which made his mouth water a little. She knocked on the door and asked them to take care of Eliza for the rest of the day and they replied yes. She ran back and grabbed Lucas by the ear before teasing him some more and pulling him to the car.

He was undressing her with his eyes the whole way home and she was doing the same but more subtly. She hadn’t even closed the door properly before they were taking each other’s clothes off. They kept teasing each other’s weak spots before they made love over and over again in many part of the house. Vic made sure he had a condom on this time, she did not want to be on desk duty for a long time again.

They were both undressed in the bedroom when the doorbell rang, Lucas peaked out the window to see Maya and Andy with Eliza. “Oh shit, what time is it. The girls are here to bring Eliza home get dressed quick.”

“My clothes are by the door and so are yours” so she dressed into her night wear that was on the bed and ran down stairs to collect the clothes before opening the door with an awkward hey to her friends. They could see the sweaty glow on her then notice the pile of clothes she was holding.

“You couldn’t even wait till you got to the bedroom could you” Maya said while looking down at the clothes. Vic’s face began to redden and so did Lucas’ when he walked down the stairs in his pjs with the same sweaty glow as Vic. She chucked the clothes to him so he could put the washing machine on and the girls went to have their mothers meeting in the living room.

There was another knock at the door and Vic got up to answer it but Lucas beat her to it.  She peered over his shoulder to look at who was there and she became angry, annoyed and happy all at the same time.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the person at the door  
> -x-  
> what happens when vic goes back to work

Lucas stared back and forth between Vic and the guy at the door noticing the resemblance between the two. “Hi sis” he said awkwardly toward her. Lucas moved out of the way and walked over to play with his daughter so they could have some privacy. She pulled him in for a hug and waked him on the arm “why didn’t you answer my calls, I needed you”

“I got a new number, now are you going to let me in or not” he said

“yeah sure ill introduce you to my people” they walked over to the living room where Lucas and Eliza were playing “this is my fiancé Lucas and this is your niece Eliza” she went over to pic the girl up while the two guys went in for one of those manly hugs. Lucas went to make the coffee and brought some biscuits back as well. 

They talked about their lives what was new, how they had been. It was a good family conversation starting to unravel, then there was another knock at the door “it’s like a bloody revolving door of people today” Lucas grumbled as he stood up to go and open the door. There was a bunch of people this time none of which he knew. “We have a warrant to arrest a Mr Carl Hughes, we have knowledge he is in the premises at this time” they barged straight past him and took it up with themselves to search the whole house.

When the head guy entered the living room Carl looked straight up at him, he stood up and held his arms out like he knew what was going to happen. “Go on you’ve got me” he turned back to his sister on the floor “I’m so sorry sis, they’ve been watching you for over a year trying to catch me, I couldn’t let it go on any longer, please don’t hate me” Lucas took Eliza and left for a drive in the car, he didn’t want to get involved Vic would tell him when she wanted to.

“What the hell Carl, what did you do, who are these people!”

“You don’t need to hear all the gory details, just forget, about this, about me, it will be better for all of us in the long run” she started to cry a little before replying

“You mean better for you, why do you always have to be like this, I should have listened to mum and dad years ago about you” he just gave her his in really sorry look as he was being pulled out the door into a van.

She watched out of the window as all the vehicles drove away. She texted Lucas to come back when she went to sit down on the sofa to watch TV. When he arrived she wouldn’t say a word about what just happened, she just put her hands out for him and her daughter to join her in a hug and they did. She avoided talking about it to anyone.

-x-

 

It was Vic’s first day back from maternity leave and luckily Sullivan, who recently regained his captaincy of 19 back, had place her on aid car the whole week. He wanted to ease her back in gently and seeing as the aid car got the most calls in a day it would distract her as much as it could from her baby. She was worried about leaving Eliza at home with the nanny while Lucas and she went to work, even though he said he would check in at lunch.

Unfortunately, it was a quiet first day so not many distractions for her. Her mind kept on going over all of the bad things that could happen to Eliza with a nanny. She didn’t want what happened last time to occur again. Sullivan noticed her uneasiness and ordered Travis, Maya and Andy to go and calm her down and take her mind off of home. They tried for over an hour and it was nearly lunch time. They had to take time to prepare lunch so told Vic to go and do that. Andy went down to Sullivan office to talk to him. “Sir, nothing is working we need to call the chief, you got his personal number”

“I’ll call you talk, that’s all I can do” she nodded in acceptance

Lucas’ phone began to ring, he noticed it was sully and answered “hey Man what’s up”

“Sorry sir its Herrera, Vic’s freaking out about leaving Eliza at home I need you to call her and calm her down, we’ve tried everything else” he listened intently

“I can do you one better, I’m going home soon for lunch, I’ll bring her over to the station show her she’s fine”

“Thank you sir, much appreciated” he hung up the phone and started to get ready to leave. He drove home to get Eliza, telling the nanny to take an extra-long lunch break, then drove to the station. He notice no one was around so guessed they were having lunch in the dining area. He walked up the stair and headed towards the table. Vic see both of them entering the area and she jumped out of her chair and ran over to her daughter snatching the carry cot from Lucas and run into the common room locking the door behind her.

Lucas stood there in shock at first until Maya asked him to join for lunch. “I see what you mean now, thank you for telling me.”

“You’re welcome sir, hopefully now she will be able to calm down and do some work” Andy exclaimed.

“Let’s hope, she only has an hour though”

“Better than nothing sir, I don’t know if I could have lasted any longer with her craziness” Vic re-entered the room just as Maya finished her sentence off.

“I’m not crazy, just over protective, she’s my little girl” they understood and now was taking it in turns to pay a little with her before Lucas said he had to get back to work and Eliza had to go home. Vic was a little sad but was now reassured her daughter was safe.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please write your thoughts on this chapter in the comments and for ideas follow and message me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding of a century everyone is crying

Vic always worried a little when she went to work and left Eliza with the nanny but after a few months it felt normal. They all had a routine going, Luke would go home for lunch when Vic was at work and send all of the cute pictures to Vic of her playing. Once a week he would bring her to the station to see all of the crew, she loved to be around all of the fire fighters.

Vic and Lucas had taken a long time to plan their wedding together, all the flowers, venue, centre pieces, food menu and colour theme were chosen now it was a month to go and all they had to buy was the bridesmaid dresses and tuxes.

Andy and Maya went shopping with Vic and Eliza to buy their dresses. Both looked perfect the blue they had chosen would certainly match Lucas and Eliza’s eyes and make him look even more handsome that he was. Luke went shopping with Sullivan as he would be his best man, since coming back they had become real friends again.

Everything was now ready, all they had to do was count down the days till they would be husband and wife. Vic had that covered she wrote everyday on the white board in the kitchen a special note for him with the days at the bottom. He always smiled when he saw it in the morning before heading to work.

-x-

Today was the day they had been waiting for, Lucas stayed at the venue the previous night with Sullivan as they had chosen not to break tradition. But they both messaged each other most of the night and he called to say goodnight to Eliza. They were both hoping the day would go without any hitches but in their line of work anything could happen. Maya and Andy had stayed over and tried as hard as they could to stop Vic from getting to anxious but they didn’t need to she was sure this was the right thing for her from day one of meeting him.

They had their hair and makeup done by a professional and all of the girls looked stunning. Vic went to dress Eliza before getting into her lovely gown herself. They were all ready, they only had to wait for the car to come so they could head to the venue, a lovely mansion in this massive country park not too far from the city, and it was perfect for their lovely day. Vic quickly texted an image of Eliza to Lucas just as the car pulled in. They got in and the driver drove.

30 minutes later and they were there all the guests had been ushered in only moments before as Maya messaged saying they wouldn’t be long. She got out the car prepped herself and headed in. Andy took Eliza and headed down the aisle first handing her off to Luke’s mum when she reached the alter then Maya came down and finally Vic he looked at her in awe she was so beautiful, this was the most glowy he had seen her in a long time, well since she was pregnant and he loved it.

The ceremony started out boring and little Eliza fell asleep, but then it came to the vow’s and everyone In the place, even the staff, were crying their eyeballs out.

Vic:

The first time we met, I didn’t like you very much, I thought you were arrogant and you didn’t care very much. (It earned a laugh from all of her colleagues) but now that I know the real you, the one that cares deeply for his family and friends and colleagues, I don’t know what I would do without you in my life. You’re the person that keeps me sane when I’ve had a bad day, the one that loves me at the times when I don’t deserve it. Our daughter is so lucky to have you as a father, I couldn’t have chosen a better man, I Love you and I always will.

Tears were streaming down her face so he handed her his hanky and wiped them away.

Lucas:

 You have fascinated me from day one, you the most argumentative woman I know, but you always end up being right. I could believe it when someone had the balls to stand up to me, but I love you more because of it. You light up my world when I come home. We created this wonderful, adorable human being together and I’ll thank you indefinitely for that, you are the live of my life and I can’t wait to spend the rest of time with you.

 Now he began to cry so she handed the hanky back for him to wipe his tears away. They exchanged rings “you may now kiss the bride” they did one of their sickly adorable kisses as everyone clapped and whistled at them. They walked down from the alter and out of the building to take some photos. The ones with family came first so Lucas’ mum could go and put Eliza to bed.

They then had their sit down meal and after party. It was an amazing day that they were so tired they left early. Lucas checked on Eliza as Vic got out of her gown into her wedding night attire. He walked into the room to find her covered in only a thin sheet, he was aroused already and the night off passionate love making had only just begun. He took his clothes off as fast as possible before jumping into bed with his wife. They only lasted two rounds before today’s adventures and emotions caught up with them “Goodnight Mrs I still can’t believe my names in the middle Ripley- Hughes”

“Goodnight my big teddy bear” she said as she snuggled in closer to hear his heart beating. And that’s the way they woke up the next morning. There was a message left on Vic’s phone from Maya

You too need some alone time you looked so cute, Andy and me have taken Eliza for the day enjoy. She smiled down at the message and rolled on top of him. The honeymoon period was to begin now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please add your thoughts to the comments and send ideas to me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter with quite a long time jump, i hope you like it even though it is very short.  
> thank you for being with me through this journey of writing this fanfic i hope you will read my next one. xxx

The two of them had a wonderful life together. Vic had been promoted all the way to battalion chief and then to chief when Lucas retired. They had three amazing children together, Eliza who is now the captain of station 19, Erica a lieutenant at 88 and the youngest Ezra who was still at college but planned to join the Seattle fire department when he left. Eliza was 5 when Vic had Erica and 13 when she had Ezra she loved her brother and sister dearly she would go to any length to protect them. Her personality had the best traits from both of her parents, that’s what made her such a good fire fighter and the youngest captain in the Seattle FD, even though they wouldn’t train her themselves just like Pruitt did with Andy, promotions couldn’t come from her mother or anyone that knew her personally so she had to work 100 times as hard for a promotion than anyone else and so did Erica but they loved the job so didn’t mind.

Lucas and Vic planned family dinners once every 3 months, all of her family from 19 and their partners attended. They would share stories about how the department ran back in the old days with her and Lucas in charge. Interesting conversations they had and still remembered vividly. Especially the ones Maya and Andy had with Vic about her mystery man and how they should have seen it earlier.

She and Lucas still had their disagreements about the way she ran the place even as lieutenant she basically stole his job when he was on seen, but there would be no way of stopping her and he just let the sleeping dogs lie. Vic climbed the ladder rather quickly without Lucas’ help and she liked that.

Vic was nearing retirement age herself so had to plan who would be next chief with the help of her friends. It wasn’t going to be an easy decision, so many fire fighters now had the knowledge and.experience to lead a whole district of people. But she finally decided who it would be and announced it a few days later on her last day at work. Vic and Lucas now could spend all the time they had left together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas for a next fic please comment below, i love hearing from you guys or simply message me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth


End file.
